


Divinations

by qaffangyrl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canon, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Jack's playmates, M/M, Pre-S1, Steven Moffat created Captain Jack so RTD can suck it, The Creepy Tarot Card Girl Creeps Me Out, The Hub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fleshing out of Jack’s back-story as told through his various encounters with The Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinations

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep this as canon-friendly as possible. I used random comments made by Jack on the show AND extra info that was featured on the old BBC Torchwood site for source material.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in April 2008
> 
> Warning: mention of real life historical events.

If it weren’t for the fact that she creeped him out so much, Jack would’ve liked to be her friend. She was, after all, the only person he knew who’d lived in Cardiff as long as he had. And it wasn’t like they didn’t have other things in common – the pretty effective anti-aging secrets they each had, to name one. 

Jack had never held much stock in that corner-of-the-eye stuff. He knew from all too personal experience that there was no ‘great beyond.’ There’s only darkness. Still, he couldn’t deny that her predictions (if that’s what you want to call them) had the uncanny tendency to always come to fruition. That didn’t mean he’d ever learn to heed her warnings. 

1909

“They’re sending me on my first deep-cover assignment. A diamond mine outside Lahore needs some excavating in name of King and Country, of course,” Jack explained with his usual cocky bravado. 

“In the name of funding the Institute’s exploits, you mean.” Her dark eyes fixed on Jack’s. 

“For the good of the Empire,” Jack replied, trying not to blink. 

“It didn’t take you long to start singing their tune, Captain.” 

“What choice do I have?” Jack growled. Her eerie calm always brought out the worst in him. 

“You always have a choice.” 

Jack pushed his chair back from the table. In a huff, he turned to leave, but just as Jack placed his hand on the tavern door he heard her call out, “Fate comes fast to those who’re too happy.” 

It wasn’t until Jack found himself riding alone on a troop train surrounded by dead men that her words made any sense to him. 

 

1918

“I’ve been serving for nearly twenty years, earning my strips in the trenches, and they didn’t even bother to tell me that they were taking a team photo. It’s like I don’t even exist!”

“You don’t exist…not for another three millennia.” 

“Do you have to be so literal?” Jack moaned as he lifted a delicate cup off the ornate silk pillow. Opium dens weren’t really his style, but the war had made decent cups of coffee a scarcity. Jack always opted to forgo the pipe in favor of a cup of strong Turkish blend. 

Her lips barely curled, but her eyes smiled brightly at Jack as she replied, “You usually complain that I’m too vague, Captain.” 

Jack smiled back at her in spite of himself. She’d been his one constant during his past two decades of life and death. “Just tell me what you know about these so-called Night Travelers.” 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Well, for starters, do they even exist?” 

“What you learn of them now will be of use to you later.” 

“That’s not much of an answer.” 

“If I said anything else you’d just tell me you don’t believe in the spirit world.” 

What is it with you people and your phantasmawhogits?” 

“Why do you insist on questioning what’s been part of this world since the dawn of time?” 

Jack raised an eyebrow and with a mocking tone he said, “I thought you lot didn’t have to ask questions?” 

“We don’t,” The Girl replied wryly. 

Exasperated, Jack asked, “Can you at least tell me anything that’ll be helpful?” 

She shuffled the deck. Then, in an almost trance-like manner she placed one card after another over the intricate pattern on the rug she and Jack lounged upon. Her eyes shot up to meet his. “Be sure to say your goodbyes before you leave with the caravan.” 

Jack had seen that look on her face before. He knew what it meant. But still, he had to ask, “Why?” 

“Because, when you return…that photograph will be all that’s left of your colleagues.” 

 

1923

The Girl absently traced her fingers over the top of the wicker tea table while listening to Jack’s rant.

“This isn’t like stealing diamonds or playing the circus freak on one of Gerald’s fool’s errands. It’s not even like any of the half cocked scams I used to pull after I left the Time Agency!” 

She studied the cards. After all these years The Girl still marveled at the interwoven heap of Jack’s past, present and future- the likes of which she’d only ever encountered on the rarest of occasions. She looked at him plaintively and said, “It’s not as if you haven’t romanced your marks in the past. I don’t understand your hesitation now.” 

Jack clutched the edges of the table. It creaked under his grip. “That’s just it. She’s not the mark. Her old man is. She’s nothing to do with it, but they want me to marry her to get to him! They say infiltrating the family is the only way to get the access to what Torchwood needs.” 

“Worried that your various playmates will be upset that you’re taking the plunge, are you?” 

“My playmates are just that. They’re for fun,” Jack argued. 

Her gaze urged him to further explain himself. 

“OK. Admittedly, I have a certain reputation for being a cad, but I’m not entirely without scruples. You realize, I’m going to have to make her fall in love with me.” 

“That’s hardly ever been a problem for you, Captain.” 

If Jack didn’t know better he’d have thought she was teasing him. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. In his heart, he knew the ends justified the means. The man was dangerous – an arms dealer with contacts who spread throughout three galaxies. And he’d recently acquired weaponry that made the 51st century guns and such Jack had trained with in his youth seem like water pistols by comparison. But to use the man’s daughter this way- well, Jack didn’t think he had the stomach for it. “When it’s all said and done, I’m going to have to leave her…probably without a word.” 

“And you know what it’s like to be abandoned.” 

Jack nodded solemnly. It’d been almost half a century and still the memory of watching the TARDIS flicker away without him made Jack’s gut wrench. “What am I supposed to do?” Jack asked as he fought back his tears. 

“Let yourself love her for real.” The girl offered. “And teach her what you should have already learned by now.” 

“What’s that?” Jack asked as he wiped his eyes. 

“It’s best not to use time to measure your joy.” 

 

1936

He handed The Girl the satchel he’d packed for her. In it, he’d put a new scarf, gloves, a wool skirt and a jumper. He’d also wrapped a small brick of cheese and a half loaf of bread in wax paper. He reckoned a full stomach would make her travels easier. “I’m glad you decided to go. Europe is no place for people who’re different…not for the next few years anyway.” 

“I know,” she answered starkly. 

“And if the S.S. were to catch wind of your abilities…” Jack shook the thought from his head. “I’ll probably get sent abroad, myself, before too long.” 

They silently made their way to the shipyards. And Jack tried to remind himself that despite her appearance The Girl was completely able to care for herself. The coming terror that obviously haunted her had nothing to do with her own safety. When they reached the dock she stopped and turned to Jack. In an almost manic tone she said, “That friend of yours- the one with the handsome young companion.” 

“Sorry?” Jack asked. He had lots of friends. Creative types mostly- the sort who tended not to bother themselves with categories. Jack liked that.

“The one who writes about cameras and cabarets,” She elaborated as best she could. 

“Oh. Chris! What about him?” 

“Get word to him. Tell him not to go back to Berlin…not even to pack up his house.” 

Jack shook his head in confusion. “But he’s not-”

“It’s not just the Jews they’ll come for. A hundred thousand of your lot will be rounded up before it’s over.” 

“My lot?”

“Yes. Those who are flexible when it comes to…er…dancing. They’re in just as much danger.” 

Now Jack understood. Nazi Germany did bother itself with categories. “I’ll call in a few favors. I’m pretty sure I can get Chris and Wystan safe passage to America. I’ll get on it as soon as you set sail.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.” 

The Girl nodded. There was nothing she could do for the millions of others, but at least she could save Jack’s friend. She started up the ramp then turned back to Jack and said, “Threats from other planes of existence…other worlds…some how they make more sense to me than the harm humans do to each other. 

 

1947

The Earth, what was once a primitive world of little consequence, galactically speaking, was changing. It had reached the Atomic Age. And Sol: 3, as Earth was known on the Universal Registry of Civilizations, had now achieved Level Five status. It was still a blip on the radar for more advanced worlds, but Jack remembered from his history lessons as a boy on the Boshane Peninsula it was during the 1940’s that Earth was first set up as an outpost for interplanetary travelers. First contact was still decades away, but things were about to get busier for Torchwood. 

These days though, Jack Harkness couldn’t care less. 1941’s Albion Hospital incident had renewed Torchwood’s interest in The Doctor. And Jack had just spent the last three years within the confines of the London office as a ‘special consultant.’ Of course, by now, he’d become an expert at supplying completely plausible, albeit entirely false, information. Anything, even betraying his own colleagues and friends, was worth keeping The Doctor safe. Despite everything, Jack was loyal first and foremost to him. But, The Doctor wasn’t the only person Jack cared for. 

“I gotta know. Is Estelle alright?” Jack had been barred from any communication with outsiders during his stint at Torchwood One. He hadn’t been able to get word to Estelle for years. He didn’t even know if she was alive or dead. 

“That’s the only question I get asked these days.” The Girl said as she gently pushed Jack’s glass of water aside so she could consult the cards. “So many people have been separated from the ones they love…it’s the not knowing they can’t bear.” 

“Tell me about it.” Jack answered as a melancholy laugh escaped his lips. “I hate to say it, but I’d almost rather she was dead than missing.” 

The Girl smiled. It was nice to deliver good news for a change. “She’s not missing. She’s very much alive, in fact…and happy too.” 

Jack heaved a sigh of relief. “Is she still in countryside? In the last letter I got from her she wrote that she’d fallen in love with farm life.” 

The Girl nodded. “The land knows Estelle respects it. It’ll be bountiful for her.” 

“So, the war…it didn’t change her?” 

“She still only sees the good in others.” The Girl replied, “She’ll always be the woman you remember.” 

Jack sensed The Girl was holding something back. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“There are a few things you’re better off not knowing, Captain.” 

 

1972

Cardiff had never really recovered from World War II. Even granting it the title of capital city of Wales back in the 1950’s hadn’t helped. The coal mines had all but closed, the steel mills were failing and the population was dropping by the thousands. The history books would say it was lack of jobs that had people leaving in droves. The Torchwood archives would tell the real story. 

Jack shook his head in disbelief. “A blood sucking alien with fangs and good fashion sense I’ll buy. A vampire? No way!”

Several heads turned at Jack’s outburst but in this pub, the word vampire hardly raised any eyebrows. The Girl lived among those on the fringe of society. And outcasts tended to be the most open minded. 

Over the years she’d grown truly fond of the Captain. She found it quite amusing that the more he learned, the more he knew to be true…the more he doubted. Other planets he believed in. He’d seen countless numbers of them, after all. Other worlds however…well…Jack had only seen darkness. “Wasn’t it an incident with a werewolf that brought about the founding of your precious Institute?” 

“That was an alien with lycanthropic physical characteristics.” Jack haughtily replied. 

“Sooner or later you’re going to have to accept that humans weren’t the first to rule this planet. You’ll have to face up to the fact to those from the lost lands still wield more power than you can imagine.” 

Jack huffed at her dismissively, but a part of himself knew she was right. He knew that there were creatures on this earth…of this earth…that were far more dangerous than anything that was locked up back in the vaults. “Alright, supposing this thing we’re dealing with actually is a vampire, how do you propose we eliminate it?” 

“There’s plenty of literature on the matter.” 

Jack threw his head back in laughter. “Yeah OK. Let me tell you something. I’ve met Bram Stoker…dated him a few times even… not a bad kisser, but he’s a total nutbag!” 

“Genius is often mistaken for madness.” 

 

1996

One of the more wibbly-wobbly things about time traveling is the tendency to come across people you already know before you’ve even met them. Jack had spotted the TARDIS over a dozen times now, but it’d never carried the version of The Doctor that corresponded with his own timeline. To be so close…and then to not be able to say a word to him had been torture for Jack. Still, whenever he had a single spare moment Jack would make his way to a roof top to keep a look out for that whirring, blue box. 

On the upside though, that wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff could offer the unique experience of watching someone you’ve met as an adult, grow up before your eyes. This was one of Jack’s small pleasures. 

“I can’t believe Rose is already ten years old. It seems like just yesterday I watched Jackie and Pete bring her home from the hospital.”

“So you had a nice visit to London?” The Girl asked. Jack hadn’t come for a reading today. It was just pleasant conversation he was seeking. She was happy to oblige. He’d be asking more questions than ever soon enough. 

“Ah. It was fantastic. The best part was watching Rose argue with her mum while they were in the queue at Tesco. She wanted the new Spice Girls album. Jackie wouldn’t spring for it.” 

“I believe they’re called CDs now, Jack.” 

Jack held his hands and made a W with his fingers as he mouthed ‘whatever.’

She laughed at him then said, “I suppose the meeting at Headquarters went well, too?” 

Jack shrugged, “I guess…Alex, my new boss seems decent enough- he’s seen his share of action. I’m not sure he’s too keen on having me on his team though.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“He doesn’t want me to let the new recruits know about my little habit of rising from the dead. He says it’s not good for office morale…apparently I ‘freak people out.’”

“Office morale is important. You should learn what you can about how to foster it. It’s a useful skill.” 

“Is that advice, or a warning?” 

“Is there a difference?” 

 

January 2nd 2000

She’d never been to the Hub before, but the anguish in Jack’s heart called to her. She found him sitting alone in the morgue. There was still blood on his hands. 

The Girl sat down next to him and waited till he was ready to talk. 

“He said the 21st Century is when everything changes. What did he mean by that?” 

“Earth’s been noticed.” 

“I guess that’s my problem then. Huh?” Jack asked with disdain. 

“You’ve had over a hundred years to prepare for this.” 

Jack sucked in a deep breath. “A hundred years. The century has turned twice now since I’ve been stuck here. This isn’t my home.” 

“You’ll think differently someday. And you’ll be grateful…grateful for the ones you’ve loved.” 

“No. I just want to leave. I don’t belong here. If Earth isn’t ready…to Hell with it.” 

“If you don’t want to listen to me, ask yourself, would you want the one you’ve been waiting for to hear you talking like this?” 

Jack ached. The last time he felt this alone, he was ankle deep in Dalek dust. “I just want him to be proud of me. Maybe then he’ll…” 

“You have an opportunity, here, Captain. The Torchwood as you know it will be gone soon. You have a chance to change it, rebuild it…for him…in his honor.”

“Yeah, like Yvonne would ever let that happen.” Jack scoffed. “Torchwood is her baby.” 

The Girl reached over and took Jack’s hand in hers. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, Jack. All I’ll say is, you have a choice.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Jack whispered. 

“You’ll always have a choice. And some of the decisions you’re going to make might surprise you.” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about the vampire was from the Torchwood BBC site. One of Dr. Owen Harpers files featured information about a supposed vampire that had been in cold storage since the 1970s. 
> 
> The mention of Chris is the writer Chris Isherwood who Jack's mentions having dated in "Reset" He was openly homosexual and did have to abandon his home in Berlin IRL when Hitler rose to power. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
